PAUSE -Une innocente aux bras d'un bourreau- PAUSE
by HysGreed
Summary: Orihime Inoue s'ennuyait de sa vie. Bien qu'elle aimait particulièrement son boulot, les réflexions constantes de ses 'amis' quant à sa façon de mener sa vie commençait a l'agacer. Alors qu'elle pensait passer une soirée des plus banales, un moment d'inattention pourrait lui faire prendre un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Un tournant des plus dangereux. (Rated-M, au cas-où)
1. Le début d'une nouvelle vie?

Dans une petite ville avoisinant la grande ville de Karakura, se trouvait une librairie un peu vieillotte, dans laquelle quatre personnes y étaient embauchées. La première, était la femme du propriétaire. C'était une femme aimable, bien qu'un peu effrayante si celle-ci n'avait pas bu son café avant de commencer à travailler. Le second, se trouvait être le fils. Il avait seize ans et avait arrêté l'école car il était trop turbulent. Étrangement, seul les livres arrivaient a le calmer. La troisième n'était autre que la sœur aînée. Il n'y avait vraiment rien a dire sur cette personne a part que la dernière employée ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Bien trop fouineuse a son goût. La dernière employée... Celle-ci était une jeune de vingt-quatre ans joviale, dont l'imagination pouvait parfois lui jouer des tours. Son nom était Inoue Orihime. C'était une jolie jeune femme a la chevelure flamboyante et qui avait, tout comme le fils, trouvé elle aussi refuge dans les bouquins. Par le passé, elle avait appris a s'enfuir dans les livres. Eux, au moins, lui permettaient d'imaginer encore et encore des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Personne ne comprenait vraiment cette personne imaginative.

 _-Orihime, tu peux y aller._

Saluant sa patronne, Orihime sortit de la petite boutique si chaleureuse pour finalement rentrer chez elle. La jeune fille n'habitait pas cette ville, mais bel et bien Karakura. Elle avait fait le choix de travailler ailleurs que dans sa ville car elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle n'en pouvait plus des critiques de ses amis sur la façon dont elle menait sa vie, ni même de ressasser encore et toujours les souvenirs de son frère aîné, mort dans un accident de voiture. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à déménager. Trop d'attachement. Elle était tellement sensible et paradoxale.

 _-Orihime! Hé Orihime! Tu veux que je te ramène?_

La jolie rousse se retourna pour faire fasse au fils de sa patronne, se tenant fièrement sur son scooter. Orihime l'appréciait beaucoup. Malgré son caractère hargneux, le jeune Toshiro était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil. Il ne ferait jamais de mal a une mouche. A force de travailler ensemble, celui-ci lui avait apprit que si il avait été si turbulent en cours c'était qu'en fait il était doté d'une intelligence supérieure a la moyenne. Elle avait été tellement impressionnée ce jour-là!

 _-Orihime?_

 _-Excuses-moi Toshiro, je repensais à notre rencontre! J'accepte! Mais en échange, je te fais à manger!_

Le jeune se mit à rire nerveusement avant de décliner l'offre sous prétexte qu'il devait aider sa mère pour l'inventaire. En réalité, il aurait adoré, mais la cuisine de la jeune femme était tellement expérimentale que cela en devenait dangereux pour celui qui l'ingurgitait. Évidemment, personne ne le lui avait jamais dis, mais à force d'entendre mille et une excuses, Orihime avait finit par le comprendre. Mais elle le prenait avec le sourire. Après tout, du moment qu'elle aimait sa cuisine, c'était le principal n'est-ce-pas?

 _-Je te remercie Toshiro. A demain, et fait attention à toi sur la route, d'accord?_

La petite rousse embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle habitait dans un petit studio qu'elle avait aménagé avec grand soin. Bien que les murs de couleurs ne passaient pas inaperçus, les meubles neutres donnaient un aspect assez sympathique, ce qui faisait qu'on se sentait bien a l'intérieur. Commençant sa petite routine du soir, la jeune fille se déshabilla avant de se diriger dans sa douche. Chaque matin elle prenait soin de préparer sa chemise de nuit ainsi que son peignoir pour qu'elle soit tranquille en rentrant du boulot. Une fois nettoyée et détendue, elle alla lire ses mails, répondit a son ami Ichigo qu'une soirée entre amis ne leur ferait pas de mal puis partit dans sa cuisine se préparer un petit plat dont elle seule en avait le secret. Tout se déroula sans problèmes. Le repas finis, elle commença à débarrasser sa petite table lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte d'entrée se refermer. Tête en l'air qu'elle était, elle avait encore dû oublier de la fermer... Soupirant, elle posa son assiette et se dirigea vers la source de son soupire et retînt un petit cris. Qui était cet homme accroupis devant elle?! Orihime ne prenait jamais les choses de manières dramatiques, et cela lui causait toujours du tort. L'homme se releva et plaqua sa main sur le visage de la rousse. Il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête environ. Orihime sentit les larmes lui montait, la panique commençait a prendre place et elle se mit à gigoter avant que son agresseur ne raffermisse sa poigne.

 _-Tu vas te taire femme, et faire tout ce que je vais te dire._

Elle sentit alors une pression sur sa tempe gauche et s'entendit chouiner. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cela? Elle priait pourtant tout les soirs pour son frère, aidait n'importe qui dès qu'elle pouvait...

 _-Je te parle. Va fermer la porte à clefs. Et fait comme si que je n'étais pas là. La situation est parfaitement normale. Tu ne me vois pas, c'est clair?_

Elle fit oui de la tête et il la relâcha. Elle courut vers la porte, la ferma, et s'installa toute paniquée sur son fauteuil. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle sursauta lorsque l'électricité se coupa. Elle partit vers sa fenêtre, et comprit que c'était pareil pour tout le quartier. Cela la soulagea quelque peu.

 _-Je réquisitionne ta chambre, ton ordinateur et ton téléphone. Tu me suis._

Ne devait-elle pas faire comme si qu'il n'était pas là? Néanmoins, sans rechigner, elle le suivit et s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son agresseur dégagea son téléphone et son ordinateur de son lit avant d'étaller une espèce de tissus; Elle ne voyait pas très bien ce que c'était étant donné que le courant s'était coupé. L'homme sortit des petits sachets, et les étala dessus avant de porter d'étranges lunettes

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

 _-Tu ne veux pas savoir._

Telle une enfant, elle s'approcha pour mieux voir, ne se souciant pas des risques. L'homme pointa immédiatement son arme sur elle mais elle ne faiblit pas.

 _-Vous ne tirerez pas. Vous devez-être discret, et votre arme alerterait le voisinage et peut-être même celui qui vous pourchasse. Je me trompe?_

 _-Tais-toi, Femme. Va dans ton coin, et tais-toi._

Finalement, elle finit par lui obéir. Elle prit ses écouteurs ainsi que son mp3 et mit sa musique a fond. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, il n'était pas fou. Elle se mit a le contempler, la pénombre ne l'embêtant pas une seule seconde. Malgré la cagoule qu'il portait, elle pouvait aisément voir quelques mèches noires rebelles s'échapper de celle-ci. Des cheveux noirs.. Le contraste parfait avec sa peau si pâle. Ses yeux, aussi inexpressifs que ceux d'un mort, était d'un vert hypnotisant. Cet homme semblait être doté d'une beauté inquiétante. Inconsciemment, elle se surprit a l'apprécier. Ses amis avaient peut-être raison, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle... Elle le vit se lever avant de la relever d'une manière assez brutale, lui arrachant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

 _-J'ai entendu les flics. Si jamais ils débarquent ici, tu ne m'as jamais vu. Dis quoi que ce soit et je te tue sur le champs._

 _-Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne dirai rien._

Il la lâcha et elle se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine. Quitte à rester enfermé, autant s'occuper l'esprit et se faire plaisir. Elle sortit plusieurs ingredients de ses placards ainsi que de son frigo et prit plusieurs plats. Visiblement ce type comptait rester un bon bout de temps... Elle se surprit a sourire lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa petite tête; Ils étaient en quelque sorte des colocataires.

 _-Sauf qu'on ne se fait pas séquestrer par son colocataire ,_ dit-elle a voix haute cassant ainsi sa rêverie.

Elle commença a faire sa recette lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de dehors. Visiblement la police allait bientôt faire le tour de l'immeuble.. Par réflexe, elle posa tout et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

 _-Excusez-moi..._

 _-Que me veux-tu Femme?_

 _-La police va bientôt venir ici pour demander si je vous ai vu.. Vous devriez vous cacher..._

 _-Et que crois-tu que je fais en ce moment?_

Elle le regarda un instant avant de se mordre les joues. Quelle idiote. Evidemment, ça tombait de sens... Sans un mot elle repartit dans sa petite cuisine mais l'on toqua férocement a sa porte. Décidément, ils avaient fait vite. S'époustant nerveusement puis se tapotant les joues, elle se rendit vers la porte tout sourire. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

 _-Kurosaki! Tu viens rétablir le courant? C'est gentil à toi!_

 _-Non pas vraiment Inoue. N'aurais-tu pas vu un type un peu bizarre traîné dans le coin? C'est important, il s'apprêtait à vendre sa merde à l'un de nos indics mais il a comprit qu'il l'avait piégé et à réussir a s'enfuir..._

 _-Oh!_

 _-Alors? Tu l'as vu ou pas?_

 _-Je suis désolée Kurosaki mais Toshiro m'a déposé puis je me suis préparée à manger et, oh tiens! Je prépare un gâteau, tu en voudras un bout? Cela vaut aussi pour vous Lieutenant Abaraï!_

 _-Sans façon, je dois terminer mon enquête. Tu devrais cesser d'être autant dans la Lune Inoue, l'homme qui est en cavale est dangereux. Préviens-moi si tu l'aperçois.._

 _-Cesses de me prendre pour une gamine attardée Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi alors arrêtes de prendre ton air supérieur._

 _-Inoue je-_

 _-Au revoir._

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez puis verrouilla celle-ci avant de se laisser tomber. Ce genre d'ami commençait à l'énerver. Rageusement, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, ignora parfaitement le dealer -merci Kurosaki pour lui avoir donner cette petite précision- et ouvrit son armoire. Elle lança tout ses vêtements sur le sol avant d'aller chercher sa valise dans son salon.

 _-Où crois-tu aller Femme?_

 _-Je ne vais nul part! Du moins pas avant que vous ne soyez partis ne vous inquiétez pas! Et bon Dieu, cessez de m'appeler Femme! J'ai un nom comme tout le monde!_

 _-Et? J'en ai que faire de le connaître._

 _-Inoue Orihime. Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime. Pas Femme. Alors maintenant vous préparez vos petits paquets de cames, et vous cessez de m'appeler Femme._

Le dealer attrapa la jeune femme par le cou avant de la claquer contre un mur. Orihime se calma instantanément, toute colère envolée à ce geste. Le regard de l'Homme était toujours aussi inexpressif bien que la dangerosité se dégager de lui. A cet instant, elle comprit les dires de Kurosaki. Cet homme était vraiment dangereux.

 _-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner,_ il resserra sa prise empêchant la jeune femme de respirer pendant quelques secondes _, c'est clair!?_

 _-Très... Clair._

Il la relâcha et repartit. Inoue se mit en boule et commença à pleurer. Sa journée avait si bien commencé... C'est vrai, bon d'accord elle avait loupé son bus et avait dû faire le trajet à pied, arrivant presque en retard, mais quand même! Ensuite, elle avait découvert plusieurs nouveaux livres que sa patronne lui avait mit de côté pour qu'elle puisse les payer une fois qu'elle aurait payé son loyer. Puis le soir, le mignon Toshiro l'avait ramené et … et tout était devenu catastrophique. En y réfléchissant bien, tout cela était de sa faute. Si elle était un peu moins tête en l'air, alors peut-être aurait-elle fermé cette porte. Peut-être que ses amis la prendraient pour une adulte responsable... Et si... Et si Dieu lui donner une occasion de changer sa misérable petite vie? Et si il lui disait « _Orihime, je te laisse l'occasion de te plonger au cœur d'un de tes livres que tu aimes tant_ »? Elle se leva, coupa le gaz, et repartit dans la chambre. L'inconnu ne leva même pas le regard sur elle et continua a faire ses petits mélanges étranges. Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de lui.

 _-J'aimerai... J'aimerai faire partis du milieu._

L'homme daigna enfin la regarder, toujours aussi inexpressif, et la détailla. Elle ne semblait pas mentir. Mais... Elle? Une personne aussi pure, faire partir du milieu de la Drogue? Elle déconnait? L'aurait-il tellement choqué qu'elle aurait disjoncté? Malgré tout, une idée lui vînt en tête; Elle serait parfaite pour le deal. Elle est tellement innocente et qu'elle passerait inaperçue et puis visiblement, elle semblait bien connaître le chef de police... Il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, après tout, il prenait un sacré risque...

 _-J'impose des conditions. Je loge ici. T'iras chercher mon matos chez moi et t'iras directement dealer avec mes clients. Si j'apprends que tu me mets un couteau dans le dos.. Tu finiras comme Szayel, c'est à dire enterré on ne sait où._

 _-C'est d'accord. Mais j'ai moi aussi deux conditions.._

 _-Tu n'es pas en état de négocier quoi que ce soit._

 _-J'aimerai voir votre visage ainsi que savoir votre nom... Pas votre vrai nom, mais j'aimerai au moins savoir comment on vous appelle.._

L'Homme la fixa un instant avant d'enlever son masque dans un soupir; Elle avait vu juste. Il était effrayant. Magnifique. Unique. Il avait des cheveux noirs, une peau d'une pâleur inquiétante, et des yeux verts vide d'émotions. Mais ce qui l'obnubilait le plus, c'était ses tatouages. Il avait ce qui semblait être deux larmes descendant de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de ses mâchoires. Ils avaient dû lui faire mal!

 _-Dans le milieu on m'appelle Schiffer._

 _-Donc vous vous appelez Schiffer..._

 _-Ulquiorra Schiffer ,_ la corrigea-t-il. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre _, Bienvenue en Enfer Femme._

Et le revoilà partit avec son stupide surnom.


	2. Humanité

_-Orihime qu'est-ce que t'apprends?_

La petite rousse sursauta faisant tomber tout ses papiers; Elle qui était persuadée de se trouver seule, elle s'était visiblement trompée. Elle s'empressa de ramasser ses feuilles ,éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol, et sourit a l'adolescent qui semblait prendre le mauvais tic de sa sœur, qui n'était autre que la curiosité.

 _-Je lis un livre en ce moment sur le trafique de Drogue mais je ne comprends pas toujours le message codé des dealers... Alors j'apprends!_

 _-Tu commences comme ça puis tu vas finir dealeuse, toi_

 _-Allons, racontes pas de bêtises Toshiro, tu sais bien que j'en serai incapable_

Le jeune approuva. C'est vrai, Orihime était une personne beaucoup trop gentille pour vendre de la merde a quiconque. Elle s'en voudrait trop. La jeune Inoue fit promettre à son cadet de garder cela secret sinon elle risquerait pas mal de problèmes. Toshiro lui tira la langue en signe d'approbation; C'était un petit truc entre eux. Sa journée se passa tranquillement, bien qu'elle eut un mal fou a apprendre ses maudites fiches. Pas évident de mêler travail et … travail. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de chez elle, elle aperçue deux personnes cachées dans une des ruelles. S'approchant doucement, elle cru reconnaître Ulquiorra. Celui-ci semblait être accompagné de quelqu'un aux cheveux roses. De là où elle était, il lui était impossible de savoir si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

 _-Cela ne te concerne pas,_ murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a reprendre sa route, elle vit son colocataire frapper, encore et encore, son interlocuteur. Instinctivement, elle courut vers lui, se mettant entre les deux. Hors de question qu'elle soit témointe d'un meurtre. Alors qu'Ulquiorra semblait fulminer de son intervention, celle-ci s'approcha du blessé, constatant qu'il était inconscient.

 _-Dégages de là._

 _-Non. Vous, partez! Je vais appeler une Ambulance. Je dirai que je rentrais chez moi et que je l'ai vu à terre. Si, comme vous, il est du milieu, alors ils l'arrêteront et vous aurez votre vengeance._

 _-Hors de question. Il est celui qui a tenter de me vendre aux poulets._

 _-Oh. Szayel c'est ça?_

 _-Exact. Il doit payer pour ça, le prix fort étant la mort._

 _-Non!_

Elle affichait un air déterminé face au bellâtre. Jamais elle ne le laisserai le tuer. Ils étaient associés maintenant alors si il voulait continuer ainsi, soit! Mais ce sera sans elle. Restant à côté de l'inconscient, elle l'examina en quelques coups d'œil. Il avait l'allure parfait d'un scientifique savant-fou.

 _-Ne serait-il pas celui qui vous vend la drogue?_

 _-Non. Il est juste un client X._

 _-Alors vous la fabriquez-vous même?_

 _-C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler._

Elle qui à son habitude déborde de joie, l'attitude sévère de son acolyte commençait vraiment à lui peser. Ne riait-il jamais? Certes la conversation n'était pas très amusante mais tout de même! Un petit sourire par ci par là ne le tuerait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle essaya de soulever l'homme bercé par les bras de Morphée. Sa tentative fut veine et elle tomba lamentablement aux pieds d'Ulquiorra. Qu'il était lourd! Finalement elle opta pour la solution de facilité et le tira jusqu'à la rue principale, l'agresseur restant dans l'ombre. Était-elle réellement sérieuse a vouloir a tout prix le sauver? Cela ne sera pas sans conséquences. Personne ne touche ses proies.

La jeune fille avait pour destination le cabinet de médecins du quartier. Les passants la regardaient étrangement, mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux. Qu'elle tirait un homme inconscient ou qu'elle se promenait normalement, au final ils la regardaient toujours ainsi. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier ses anciens camarades de classe pour lui avoir fait une réputation de folle.. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris c'est que la jeune Orihime n'était pas folle, juste rêveuse et imaginative.. Vraisemblablement cela n'était pas bien vu. Tant pis. Presque arrivée, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, lâchant le pauvre blessé.

 _-Kurosaki! Tu m'as fais peur!_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec notre indic'? Ça fait des heures qu'on essaie de le retrouver!_

 _-Je suis rentrée a pieds du travail lorsque j'ai vu une masse sombre dans une des ruelles! Je me suis approchée et_ ,elle claqua dans ses mains _, BOOM! C'était ce Monsieur! N'ayant pas mon cellulaire avec moi, j'ai décidé de l'emmener voir un médecin mais il était trop lourd pour que je puisse le porter alors du coup je le-_

 _-Stop. Tu es complètement irresponsable Inoue._

 _-Moi au moins je ne perds pas mes indics n'est-ce-pas Kurosaki?_

Elle vit le policier serrer les mâchoires avant de ramasser l'inerte et de le mettre, sans aucune douceur, sur son épaule. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi méchants l'un envers l'autre? Ils s'entendaient pourtant si bien lors de leur enfance.. Oh, c'est vrai... C'était depuis l'histoire Kuchiki Rukia, l'ex d'Ichigo. Un jour le jeune homme avait carrément disjoncté pour une raison inconnue, frappant sa petite-amie. Orihime avait immédiatement prit la défense de la jeune femme et sa relation avec le roux s'était détériorait de jour en jour. Néanmoins elle ne regrettait pas. Bien qu'aujourd'hui elle se faisait insulter de tout les côtés, elle savait très bien qu'elle valait mieux que le jeune homme. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résigner d'arrêter de le voir. Trop de gentillesse. Un jour peut être saura-t-elle être un peu plus méchante.. Seul l'avenir le lui dira. Elle regarda son ancien ami s'éloigner et pousser la porte du cabinet, un air mélancolique posé sur le visage. Non, elle ne devait pas. Repensant à Rukia, elle partit vers un fleuriste et acheta quelques fleurs avant de partir vers un lieu qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier avec le temps, le cimetière. Son amie était décédée en pleine guerre. Rukia Kuchiki était un grand exemple pour la jolie rousse. Jamais elle n'avait connue de femme militaire. Encore moins de femme aussi courageuse que son amie. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait apprit sa mort, il y a de cela trois ans, elle n'y avait pas cru. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Puis elle avait alors repensé à une phrase que son frère lui répétait sans cesse lorsqu'elle était petite; N'était-ce pas les meilleurs qui partaient toujours les premiers? Son amie était morte pour une guerre en laquelle elle croyait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas être triste pour elle pour la simple et bonne raison que la connaissant, elle avait dû être fière de mourir sur le champ de bataille. De mourir pour sa patrie. Arrivant aux pieds de la tombe de la jeune femme, elle aperçut une personne noble au loin, se dirigeant vers elle. Ou plutôt vers la tombe. Byakuya Kuchiki. Le frère adoptif de Rukia. Elle ne lui avait jamais parler mais elle savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de venir aussi souvent voir sa petite sœur.

 _-J'ai pris tes fleurs préférées. La vie est tellement ennuyeuse sans toi.._

Puis elle repartit, saluant d'un mouvement de tête le noble. A chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle achetait toujours des lys blancs. Son amie lui avait dit un jour qu'elle adorait la pureté de cette fleur, alors depuis sa mort, chaque semaine, elle en apportait. Petit rituel. Rentrant chez elle, elle décida de passer d'abord par un Fast Food, n'ayant pas l'envie de cuisiner ce soir. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du «restaurent» la nuit était déjà tombée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours autant de monde dans ce genre d'endroit? Elle pressa le pas pour rentrer chez elle et fut apaisée lorsqu'elle aperçut l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Se dépêchant, elle passa la première porte, monta les escaliers en sautillant et couru vers sa porte d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Je suis rentrée! Et j'ai a-_

Ulquiorra débarqua immédiatement dans le salon, et frappa contre le mur, a quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait eu tellement peur, que le paquet de nourriture était tombé par terre. Par miracle, le contenu ne s'était pas déversé sur le sol. Choquée, elle regarda son colocataire en bafouillant x choses. Il avait l'air furax. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qu'il puisse le mettre dans cet état... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

 _-Quand je règle une affaire, tu n'interviens pas c'est clair?!_

 _-Orihime comprit immédiatement. Szayel. Il était remonté a bloc parce qu'elle avait sauvé Szayel d'une mort certaine._

 _-Il était hors-de-question que je vous laisse le tuer! Vous êtes humain! On ne se tue pas entre humain!_

Dans quel monde vivait la jeune femme? Comment pouvait-elle dire ça avec tout les massacres, les meurtres, les viols ainsi que les enlèvements qu'il se passait chaque jour dans le monde? Était-elle naïve à ce point? Pitoyable.

 _-Soit. Ne me considères pas comme un humain alors._

 _-Bien sûr que si! Vous avez des sentiments, vous êtes donc humain!_

 _-Je ne ressens rien. Ni joie ni peine ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors cesses tes stupidités._

 _-Je ne vous crois pas._

Il attrapa le menton de la jeune fille de sa main gauche et le releva de manière sèche; Elle eut presque mal. Ne pouvant échapper à son regard, elle remarqua qu'une lueur inquiétante se trouvait dans les yeux si neutre du dealer. Une mauvaise intention? A son égard? Non, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal... N'est-ce-pas? Elle sentit sa main libre se baladait sur ses hanches descendant dangereusement vers son intimité.

 _-Ça ne me ferait rien de te prendre là maintenant tout de suite, avec ou sans ton accord. Retiens bien ça Femme._

 _-Je... Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime, pas Femme..._

Il la relâcha et repartit vers son petit coin tranquille, la chambre de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle ait compris la leçon et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Ils étaient partenaires, soit, mais qu'elle ne viennent pas fouiner dans ses problèmes. C'était à lui de les régler et à personne d'autre. Quand la jeune fille fut sûre qu'Ulquiorra n'allait pas revenir vers elle, elle essuya ses larmes et ramassa son petit sachet.

 _-Heureusement, c'est toujours chaud..._

Elle prépara sa table, posa les ingrédients, et s'installa. Elle n'appela pas le dealer et mangea seule, dans le noir. Elle trifouilla un instant ses frites ainsi que ses nuggets avant de baisser la tête, honteuse.

 _-Bon appétit Orihime..._

* * *

 **Réponse au(x) review(s) :**

TsukiHara-chan : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché, d'autant plus que c'est mon premier pour cette FF. Alors merci beaucoup!


	3. Bonne à tout faire

Finalement, et ce comme la veille, Orihime s'était endormie sur son fauteuil. Il lui était impossible de le faire dans sa chambre étant donné que le dealer s'y trouvait toujours pour y faire des sortes de mélanges bizarres. Au petit matin, elle avait décidé d'en parler au jeune homme, que s'était à lui de dormir dans le fauteuil et non à elle mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé au soir... Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle avait juste rangé la vaisselle dans son lave-vaisselles et mit un petit mot sur la table expliquant à l'étranger qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer la nourriture qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était d'ailleurs vers deux heures du matin qu'il avait décidé de sortir de sa tanière. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le petit papier, où l'écriture rose l'exaspéra au plus au point, il avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de claquer le paquet de frites dans le micro-ondes et de jeter les nuggets dans la poubelles; Il ne mangeait que de la viande rouge, rien d'autres. Il vit la jeune fille sursauter légèrement lorsque le bip sonore du micro-onde retentit. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'était pas réveiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour repartir dans la chambre pour piquer un petit somme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver pitoyable a se coller ainsi contre le dossier du fauteuil. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille s'était réveillée avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle avait été étonné, mais ne s'était pas plainte. Elle avait même sourit en pensant que, finalement, Ulquiorra avait bel et bien des sentiments. D'ailleurs, lorsque la jeune fille voulut prendre sa douche, elle constata qu'il était déjà debout. Chose normale ou étrange? Elle ne savait dire. En parlant de chose étrange, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander comment il avait réussit a rentrer sans avoir les clés... A croire que son petit studio était un lieu public! Alors que la petite rousse s'était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son acolyte, vêtu d'un jogging. Le Jogging de son frère.

 _-Enlevez-ça tout de suite, avait-elle murmuré_

 _-Pardon?_

 _-ENLEVEZ CE JOGGING IMMEDIATEMENT!_

Devant la férocité de sa colocataire, il enleva le pantalon et le tendit à la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle venait tout juste de lui hurler dessus mais il ne dit rien. Il réglerait ça plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille était partit immédiatement dans sa chambre et avait remit le jogging dans le carton se trouvant en dessus de son lit. Lorsqu'elle avait dû déménager, elle avait rassemblé toutes les affaires de son frère et les avaient mis dans plusieurs cartons tous se trouvant désormais sous son lit. Elle n'avait pas su s'en débarrasser. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle de jeter ça. Ça lui donnait la mauvaise impression de vouloir se débarrasser du souvenir de son frère aîné. Profitant que le jeune homme était sortit de sa salle de bain, elle y entra et vérouilla immédiatement derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise surprise en sortant de la douche. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. C'est en se détendant petit à petit qu'elle se rendit compte de son comportement; Elle avait hurlé sur Ulquiorra, inutilement étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas son histoire.. Dans un soupir elle avait finalement coupé l'eau puis, après s'être séchée, s'était habillée. Quelle imbécile. Timidement, elle avait ouvert la porte, vérifiant avant de sortir si Ulquiorra n'était pas là, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour les propos qu'elle avait tenus un peu avant. C'était dans la cuisine qu'elle le trouva. C'était alors tête baissée qu'elle s'était avancée, gênée comme jamais.

 _-Tu mets toujours autant de temps dans la salle de bain?_

 _-Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus comme je l'ai fais..._

 _-T'avais sans doute tes raisons. Mais ne recommences jamais._

Sur ses dires, la jeune avait approuvé et s'était installée à table. Elle fut assez étonné lorsque son colocataire lui tendit un bol. Elle qui pensait qu'ils allaient s'ignorer..

 _-Tu ne vas pas travailler, j'ai appelé ta patronne._

 _-Pardon?!_

 _-Tu dois allez chercher mes affaires chez moi. Ça te prendra toute la journée, si ce n'est la soirée aussi. Ta journée ne sera pas retiré de ta paie._

 _-Mais..Je... qu'est-ce que je vais devoir ramener?!_

 _-Mes vêtements ainsi que tout ce qu'il se trouve dans le garage._

 _-Tout?! Genre tout tout tout?_

 _-C'est simple, je veux qu'il soit vide._

Mais où est-ce qu'elle allait tout mettre?! Elle vivait dans un studio, pas dans une maison a deux étages! Alors qu'elle commençait a gigoter dans tout les sens, s'imaginant devoir jeter ses propres affaires pour laisser place a celles du dealer, celui-ci se racla la gorge, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas finit de parler.

 _-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un grenier qu'aucun locataire n'utilisait. Tu mettras toutes mes affaires là dedans._

 _-Mais ça doit être sale! Vous risqueriez de faire des allergies!_

 _-..Et que crois-tu que j'ai fais hier pendant ton absence?_

 _'Frapper Monsieur Szayel_ ' fut la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Malgré cela, elle n'avait rien dis et le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé dans le plus grand des 'elle eut fini, elle prit son courage a deux mains et demanda l'adresse de son colocataire ainsi que ses clés. Il les donna immédiatement. A croire qu'il avait déjà tout prévu.

 _-Bon et bien.. J'y vais._

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et partit. Elle eut un mal a fou à trouver la maison. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il habitait sûrement dans un endroit où peu de personnes passaient et avait alors concentré ses recherches dans une petite ruelle chaleureuse comme jamais. Ce n'était que dans un élan de désespoir qu'elle avait finalement aperçu une autre ruelle, beaucoup plus sombre et où il n'était pas bon pour une jeune fille comme elle d'y traîner. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas arrêté à cette impression et s'était dépêchée de trouver la maison et d'y rentrer. A peine était-elle rentrée qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol. Surplus d'émotions, elle n'y était pas habituée.

 _-Ulquiorra, c'toi?_

 _-Euh... Non?_

Elle vit alors un homme à la teinture bleue -jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'extravagance dans sa ville en si peu de temps- débarquer et pointer une arme sur elle. L'effet fut immédiat, la jeune fille hurla avant de rouvrir la porte et de se cacher derrière celle-ci, se retrouvant dehors. Bonté divine, qu'allait-elle faire? Il aurait pu la prévenir qu'il vivait avec son petit-ami! Il aurait pu la tuer! Curieuse, elle s'était alors penché vers la sonnette et avait appuyé dessus. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle se présenta timidement, contemplant ses pieds.

 _-Je.. Je suis Orihime Inoue et... Et Monsieur Schiffer m'a demandé de récupérer ses affaires.. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait en couple, excusez-moi du dérangement...,_ elle avait dit cela en s'inclinant tant elle était gênée.

 _-En couple...? Attends tu crois quand même pas qu'on est en couple? 'Tain, il m'avait prévenu que t'étais perchée mais là! Heureusement que t'es bonne, ça compense! Bon allez, entre._

Elle entra une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Alors comme ça, ils étaient juste colocataires? Cette pensée la décevait quelque peu mais elle en fit vite extraction. L'inconnu l'emmena vers un escalier avant de s'arrêter et de la reluquer. Cet homme n'avait vraisemblablement aucune gêne.

 _\- Deuxième porte à gauche. T'as de la chance, il avait prévu que Szayel allait peut-être le trahir et avait déjà préparer ses valises. Par contre, tu devras te démerder pour le Garage. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il se trouve?_

 _-Et bien... Au rez-de-chaussé je suppose?_

 _-Nan. C'est le grenier. On l'appelle le Garage_ ,lorsqu'il vit la tête de la jeune fille il s'empressa d'ajouter _, demandes pas pourquoi._

Il partit sans plus d'explications, et Orihime partit dans la chambre désigné. En effet, plusieurs valises se trouvaient au pied du lit. Trois au total. Elle avait alors soupiré en pensant au nombre d'aller-retour qu'elle allait devoir faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait prit deux valises, et avait descendu tant bien que mal les escaliers.

 _-Monsieur? Je repasserai dans une trentaine de minutes!_

 _-Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais appelles-moi Grimm'_

 _-D'accord Monsieur Grimm._

Elle l'entendit soupirer et commença son calvaire. Pourquoi devait-elle faire ça déjà? Ah oui. Parce qu'elle hébergeait un dealer. Plusieurs types louches l'avaient fixé lorsqu'elle était sortit de la maison. N'avait-il jamais vu de femme ici? A croire que non. Lorsqu'elle était enfin arrivée à son appartement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle mettre les habits chez elle ou bien dans le grenier? Elle s'était alors arrêter pour réfléchir. Que lui avait-il dit exactement? D'aller chercher les affaires puis... Puis elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle était un véritable boulet. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle prit les valises, et les posa sur son lit. Ulquiorra avait, encore une fois, disparu. Quel homme sans gêne. Elle sortit de chez elle et referma derrière elle. C'était repartit pour un nouveau voyage.

 _[…]_

 _-Allez belle rousse c'est ton dernier voyage, tu vas quand même pas laisser tomber maintenant hein?!_

C'était déjà son septième voyage. Il faisait d'ailleurs presque nuit et, lorsqu'elle rentrerait enfin dans son nid douillé, il ferait nuit noire. Cette pensée ne la rassurait vraiment pas. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre si jamais on l'attaquait? En temps normal elle ne savait pas se battre, alors avec des cartons dans les bras.. Saluant le jeune punk chaleureusement, elle partit, deux gros cartons dans les bras. Les derniers. D'ailleurs, par nécissité, elle avait opté pour mettre tout ce qui se trouvait précédemment dans le « Garage » dans son grenier et de laisser les vêtements du jeune homme dans sa chambre. Ca lui semblait plus logique de procéder ainsi et, de cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à escalade des montagnes de cartons pour accéder a sa chambre ou bien même sa cuisine. En moitié de chemin, elle avait la mauvaise impression d'être suivit. Génial, voilà que ses inquiétudes se confirmaient... Elle pressa le pas, plus anxieuse que jamais et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner, la menant ainsi dans les rues bombées de monde, elle se sentit tiré en arrière, faisant tomber un des cartons. Ulquiorra allait la tuer si le contenu était cassé...

 _-Dis-moi dis-moi poupée, tu s'rais pas l'nouveau jouet de notre cher Ulqui' toi?_

 _-Ulqui...? Je.. Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler... Lachez-moi s'il vous plait, je dois ramener ces affaires..._

 _-Quelle belle petite menteuse.. Je sais très bien que CES affaires sont à Ulqui'. Plusieurs personnes t'ont vu sortir de chez lui. Alors,_ il lui attrapa férocement le visage, _ne me mens pas Salope._

Elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Pas du tout. Elle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas non plus ce type dont la folie se ressentait dans sa voix. Il l'effrayait. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de ce type, et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle s'empressa de dire avant qu'il ne la frappe

 _\- Je vois bien que cet Ulqui' comme vous l'appelez, est votre ennemi. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il est le miens aussi. Je ne suis qu'une simple fille qui aide la police et qui, en ce moment même, récupère les affaires de ce mécréant pour les livrer. Il m'a été simple de jouer l'idiote avec cet abruti aux cheveux bleus alors, puisqu'il est notre ennemi commun, laissez-moi passer._

Elle vit l'inconnu sourire, avant de le voir s'écraser un peu plus loin, complètement inconscient. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra se trouvait là. Heureuse d'être,finalement, en sécurité, elle ramassa les cartons et sourit au nouvel arrivant.

 _-Alors comme ça on ne côtoie pas le mécréant que je suis?_

 _-C'est exact. Je vais vous dénoncer à la police, ça se voit non?_

 _-Tout à fait._

Les colocataires rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence religieux. La jeune fille était heureuse de le voir ainsi, s'essayer à l'humour. Le comportement du délinquant lui donnait raison ; Il n'était pas si mauvais. Malgré tout, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, elle avait subit quelques remontrances quant aux affaires du jeune homme qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, et non au grenier comme il le lui avait ordonné plus tôt dans la journée. Cette fille n'était qu'un boulet.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :**

Mlle Demuri Kagura ; Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

TsukiHara-chan ; Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce passage, j'ai essayé de montrer le fait qu'Ulquiorra n'est pas aussi inhumain qu'il essaie de le faire croire. Bien qu'il soit persuadé de ne rien ressentir, qu'il est en perpétuel contrôle de lui-même, il n'en est rien. Preuve en est, il se met en colère.


	4. Soirée mouvementée

Cela faisait presque une semaine que la jolie rousse n'avait pas vu le dealer. Cela n'avait toute fois rien de très étrange ; En effet, alors que la jeune était retournée travailler avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, son patron l'avait immédiatement convoqué dans son petit bureau. Elle avait de suite sentit l'inquiétude de l'homme. Pile le jour où elle avait décidé de manquer le travailler -ou plutôt le jour où Ulquiorra avait décidé pour elle- un agent de police de la ville voisine s'était pointé dans son adorable petite boutique dont il chérissait plus que tout la tranquillité. Son motif de visite ? Il souhaitait mettre en garde le gérant sur son employée, Orihime Inoue. Soit disant, celle-ci serait en contact avec un trafiquant de drogue très dangereux. Il avait alors remercié l'officier Kurosaki -si il se souvenait correctement du nom- et avait immédiatement mis au courant la dite employée lorsque celle-ci était revenue travailler. Il n'avait pas cru ce policier, pour lui, Orihime Inoue était bien trop pure pour se mettre en danger. Pure, mais pas stupide. Ainsi, le restant de la semaine la rousse n'avait cessé de le remercier pour cette immense confiance à son égard et avait proposé que le fils, Toshiro, dorme chez elle le vendredi. Elle avait eu vent qu'il cherchait désespéramment quelqu'un pour le garder car il souhaitait sortir avec sa femme. La sœur aurait évidemment pu le garder mais les deux ensembles ne faisaient pas bon ménage, encore moins seuls. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait de suite prévenue Ulquiorra qui était partis se réfugier au grenier -ou au garage 2,0-. Le soir elle lui déposait le repas et chaque matin elle trouvait la vaisselle sur son petit évier. C'était un système assez ingénieux qu'ils avaient mit en place au cas où la jeune fille subissait une perquisition surprise de la part de son adorable ami policier. Bien qu'au départ le dealer pensait bon que la rousse ait un flic dans son entourage, celui-ci se révélait être une véritable plaie. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui était Vendredi. Le jour où Orihime recevait le jeune Toshiro.

 _-Monsieur Hytsugaya, que désirez-vous manger en cette heure si tardive ?_

 _-Oh et bien... Ne souhaitez-vous pas commander Mademoiselle Inoue ? Je vous invite !_

 _-Très bien, cela me va. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous devons parler de votre dulcinée pendant et après le dîner!_

Elle vit son ami rosir et celle-ci annonça qu'elle le laissait prendre commande le temps qu'elle prenne son bain. En réalité, ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment qu'ils commandent... Qu'allait-elle apporter à son colocataire ? Au pire... Il n'était pas attardé, il pourrait très bien manger dehors... Ou bien chez Monsieur Grimm même! Elle n'avait donc pas à s'en faire pour lui. Plongeant dans son bain bouillant qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire couler, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de plaisir. Diantre que ça faisait du bien. A travers la porte, elle entendit son invité au téléphone. Encore et toujours entrain de se disputer. Une fois, alors qu'elle réceptionnait les livres, elle avait aperçu le jeune un peu plus loin dans la ruelle accompagnée par une jeune fille brune. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la sœur Kurosaki. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'était rendue compte que le petit Hytsugaya craquait pour la brune. Elle trouvait ça tellement adorable. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler une ou deux fois a la jeune fille et elle l'avait trouvé fort sympathique malgré son fort caractère.

 _-Orihime ? Les plats arriveront d'ici un quart d'heure!_

Une fois bien lavée, elle sortit de son bain et peigna sa belle chevelure avec grand soin. Peut-être les couperait-elle un jour... Qui sait. Terminant sa rêverie, elle enroula sa longue tignasse dans une serviette, enfila sa chemise de nuit, vida son bain et nettoya la pièce avant de sortir. Elle fut accueillit par un Toshiro tout sourire, plats en main ; Des sushis.

 _-Pile à l'heure!_

Les deux compères s'installèrent à table dans la bonne humeur. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt finir, la jeune fille décida de passer à l'interrogatoire promis au plus jeune un plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle mourait d'envie d'avoir des détails croustillants!

 _-Alors, racontes-moi tout. Que se passe-t-il avec Karin?_

 _-Pas grand chose ,_ il soupira _, on ne fait que se disputer ses derniers temps et c'est agaçant._

 _-Pourquoi ça?_

 _-Elle me reproche de ne pas toujours venir a ses entraînements de foot. Sauf que ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que je ne suis plus étudiant, et que j'ai des horaires a respecter. J'y peux rien si je travaille le samedi._

 _-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te remplacer un samedi sur deux? Ainsi tu aurais plus de temps à lui consacrer et moi je pourrai dépenser un peu plus d'argents dans les livres!_

 _-Oui pourquoi pas,_ il resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre _, mais ce n'est pas le seul problème... La dernière fois on s'est embrassé et tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai dis à mes parents que j'étais tombé en portant un carton au grenier? Et ben c'était pas la vérité, c'est juste que son abruti de frère m'a frappé parce que j'embrassais sa petite sœur... Pas génial hein?_

La jolie rousse bouillonnait. Littéralement. Elle commençait en avoir ras-la-casquette de son ancien ami. Non mais quel abruti. Comment avait-elle pu être ami avec cet écervelé …

 _-Très bien. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement d'accord. Oublis ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'a frappé? Très bien, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle. Chut. Tu ne me demandes rien, saches juste que je m'en occupe. Plus important, qu'en a pensé Karin?_

 _-Elle en a marre d'avoir son frère sur le dos... Dès qu'elle fait quelque chose ou qu'elle va quelque part, son frère le sait... Du coup ça fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu._

 _-Et tu sais comment il sait tout ça?_

 _-Ouai... Il envoie son lieutenant surveiller Ka'..._

 _-Renji?! Oh ne t'en fais pas, cette affaire sera vite réglée!_

La soirée se passa sans encombre et, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le décoloré commençait a somnoler, elle proposa d'aller dormir. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux allongés dans le lit de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait rien de malsain la dedans, ils étaient juste amis et tout ça était très clair dans l'esprit des deux. Néanmoins, en pleine nuit, le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit. Il essaya de retourner dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il entendit cette fois-ci la porte d'entrée grincer. Cela ne lui aurait pas poser de problème si Orihime n'était pas dans le lit. Sauf qu'elle y était. Il bougea le bras de celle-ci doucement mais cela la réveilla.

 _-Toshiro?_

 _-Tais-toi... Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton appart'!_

 _-C'est ridicule voyons qui veux-tu que ce soit... Il n'y a rien à voler ici..._

Elle se leva en sursaut lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Ulquiorra. Bon sang! Comment elle allait expliquer ça?

 _-J'y vais._

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que Toshiro était déjà sortit de la pièce. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à sa poursuite avant d'hurler devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Un homme, n'étant pas le dealer, tenait fermement son invité qui se trouvait face contre terre. Par réflexe elle courut vers son téléphone et tenta d'appeler la police, en vain. A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec l'intrus. Elle le reconnu immédiatement. Kurosaki Ichigo.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ichigo..._

 _-Personne n'a le droit d'approcher mes petites sœurs. Je l'ai déjà averti mais visiblement ça n'a servit à rien._

 _-Tu es malade..._

 _-Peut-être bien._

Il la poussa violemment et lui prit son téléphone. Elle aperçut Toshiro derrière le malade et il le frappa sans ménagement avec le seul vase présent dans le studio. Tant pis, elle en achèterait un autre plus tard.

 _-Orihime comment ça va ?_

 _-Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Va appeler la police, vite, avant qu'il ne se réveille._

Ils durent attendre une bonne demi heure avant que les officiers ne viennent. Ils embarquèrent le corps inerte du Kurosaki avant d'interroger les deux victimes. Tout ce raffut dura une bonne partie de la nuit et Orihime craqua. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura. Elle pleura son manque de tranquillité. Elle pleura le surplus de stress qu'elle vivait. Mais surtout, elle pleura le fait que plus rien n'allait dans sa vie, et ce en partit à cause de la décision qu'elle avait pris récemment. Elle laissait toutes ses peines s'évacuer, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Le jeune Toshiro, qui lui pensait que c'était dû a la situation que son amie réagissait ainsi, ne fut que spectateur de ce triste spectacle.

 _-Je suis désolée Toshiro, ta soirée a été gâchée..._

 _-N'importe quoi Orihime, c'est pas de ta faute alors ne t'en veux pas._

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour la jeune fille. Elle ne se leva qu'après onze heure. Jamais elle ne se levait aussi tard, elle détestait perdre du temps. Même si elle ne faisait rien de spécial de ses journées, elle aimait voir le temps défiler lentement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle eut une agréable surprise lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans sa cuisine; Toshiro lui avait acheté des petits pains au chocolat (Chocolatines pour certain), et avait laissé un petit mot bien sympathique qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

 _« Pour te remercier, je t'ai acheté ton petit déj'. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir._

 _Ps; Evidemment, je compte revenir chez toi bientôt !_

 _Toshiro. »_

Elle savait qu'il était partit chez les Kurosaki pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée. Ou du moins, l'expliquer à Karin. C'était un bon petit gars. Terminant son deuxième petit pain et constatant qu'elle n'avait plus faim, elle prit les deux derniers et sortit de chez elle destination 'Garage'. A peine eut-elle rabattu l'échelle en bois, que la tête d'Ulquiorra sortit, comme si qu'il savait d'avance que c'était la jeune fille.

 _-Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuné._

 _-Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?_

Soupirant, elle monta dans le grenier et admira la décoration. C'était propre. Très propre, peut-être même plus que chez elle. Serait-il maniaque? Dans un coin, il y avait tout le matériel nécessaire au jeune, dans l'autre, ses affaires personnelles. C'était vraiment très bien organisé.

 _-Tu m'expliques ou tu restes plantée là?_

La jeune fille posa les petits pains sur ce qu'il semblait être un bureau et s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, en face du dealer. Cela allait être long. Très long.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **TsukiHara-chan ;** Bonjour à toi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir a chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup ! La relation entre les deux est/sera assez complexe. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du même monde, même si Orihime a décidé de faire parti du sien sur un coup de tête. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, Orihime aurait pu mourir mais Ulquiorra n'en avait que faire, sa personne passe avant tout. Bien qu'elle ne le mentionne pas, Orihime a comprit que, malgré le fait qu'ils sont partenaires, ce sera chacun pour soi.

 **KiyoteruSan ;** Je suis désolée si tu trouves le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre trop long. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour donner un chapitre de qualité et pour cela, je n'hésite pas à prendre mon temps. Je te remercie de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!


	5. La poule aux œufs d'or

_-Oh Femme, réveilles-toi on a pas toute la journée!_

Orihime se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve. Elle se frotta vaguement les yeux et se tourna vers son réveil qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour; Ulquiorra allait la tester pour voir si elle était prête à aller sur le terrain. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être angoissée ou bien excitée... Un peu des deux sans doute. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de son lit et alla se préparer; Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'elle partit rejoindre le dealer au garage.

 _-Le premier test est simple. Tu-_

 _-20 euros pour le premier et le dernier. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la même marchandise, la poudre est plus clair dans le premier sachet. Le deuxième 60 euros et le troisième 50 euros si l'on ne compte pas la poudre coincé dans le pli. Sinon ça fait 60 euros. Enfin environ, car c'est impossible de dire tout ça au gramme près._

Le dealer la regarda, silencieux. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'elle ait osé lui couper la parole, il devait bien avouer qu'elle venait de réussir haut la main. Savoir juger la quantité présente a coup d'œil est la base d'un bon dealer. L'homme se leva et se dirigea cette fois-ci vers son mini laboratoire ambulant. Il mit en évidence plusieurs poudres ainsi qu'une balance. Certains clients ont des demandes bien spécifiques et il est préférable que la jeune sache faire ses préparations avant de les vendre. Rien de bien compliqué en soit. Toute la matinée il l'interrogea, la piégea et l'examina. Elle fit quelques erreurs mais étonnamment elle savait se rattraper. Qui aurait cru qu'une gourde pareille serait douée sur le marché de la drogue? Comme quoi, Orihime Inoue était pleine de surprise.

 _-Tes premiers clients t'attendront à l'adresse que je t'ai donné pour dix-huit heure. Ne sois pas à l'avance, ni en retard. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses agresser et que tu perdes la marchandise. Il y en a pour un paquet de frique. Grimmjow sera sur les lieux pour te surveiller. Ah et une dernière chose; Changes de style, opte pour un truc discret et pratique au cas où tu dois fuir._

 _-Fuir ?! Mais pourquoi je devrais fuir ?!_

 _-Les flics. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser dealer tranquillement ?_

Le ton froid de son associé lui fit remarquer la stupidité de sa réflexion. Evidemment. Elle remarqua au fond de la pièce, posé à côté du matelas d'Ulquiorra, un sac rempli de petits sachets. Il y en avait beaucoup... Peut-être pour 500-600 euros? Ça faisait beaucoup trop pour une seule soirée, elle se ferait repérer à coup sur!

 _-J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir écouler tout ça en une heure ?!_

 _-Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _-Mais... Je risque de me faire prendre !_

 _-Du moment que j'ai mon fric, tu te débrouilles._

 _-Notre. J'ai ma part aussi._

Il ne répondit rien et elle décida de partir. Elle repasserait a seize heure histoire de récupérer sa marchandise. En attendant, elle prit un peu d'argents se dirigea vers le centre ville. Elle n'avait rien dans sa garde robe qui aurait pu la rendre discrète. Trop de couleurs, trop original. Elle entra dans une première boutique et en ressortit avec un simple sweat gris à capuche. Dans une deuxième boutique, elle prit un simple pantalon slim noir. Rien de bien sorcier, mais avec ça, elle passerait crème au milieu du beau petit monde de ce soir. Pour les chaussures, elle avait des petites bottines toutes simples montantes qui ferait l'affaire. En repartant chez elle, elle s'acheta un sandwich car après tout, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit matin et elle commençait vraiment à mourir de faim. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée, elle enfila ses tout nouveaux vêtements; Elle se sentait... Différente. Ce n'était clairement pas elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir mais une autre personne. Une personne prête a prendre des risques. Une personne déterminée. Elle réussirait son coup et ramerait un paquet de fric. Elle essayait de s'en persuadé. Voyant l'heure approcher dangereusement, elle partit dans sa petite salle de bain et s'attacha les cheveux en une simple queue haute. Ce soir, elle n'était plus Orihime Inoue la libraire, mais Hime la dealeuse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son petit studio, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

 _-Monsieur Grimm'! Ne devais-je pas vous retrouver là-bas?_

 _-Ouai mais c'est la première fois qu't'y vas alors j'suis venu t'chercher. Ulqui' veut pas prendre le risque._

 _-… La confiance n'existe pas chez lui?_

 _-Je n'ai même pas la sienne, ou du moins pas totalement alors ne parlons pas de ton cas._

Et il partit dans un fou-rire, laissant la jeune fille complètement blasée. Prenant les devants, elle ferma la porte à clefs et descendit les escaliers; Pas besoin d'aller voir Ulquiorra, Grimmjow avait déjà le sac. Comme prévu, ils mirent deux heures à se rendre sur les lieux. Ils n'étaient pas passés par les lieux principaux tel que le centre-ville ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non, eux, étaient passés par les petites ruelles, plus sombres et plus sordides les unes que les autres. D'un certain côté, la rousse était bien contente que Grimmjow soit à ses côtés. Le lieu de «vente» n'était autre qu'un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Grimmjow servait de garde du corps, et, à peine installée, les clients affluaient déjà. Ulquiorra avait-il un si gros réseau? Il aurait pu la mettre au courant! Mettant ses lunettes de soleil, évitant ainsi d'être reconnu en cas de problème, elle commença ses petites affaires. Au début, elle eut un peu de mal et était un petit peu trop «vendeuse de magasin» mais plus les acheteurs arrivaient, plus elle prenait la confiance. Au final, tout se passait sans encombre. De temps en temps, elle subissait les moqueries sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle restait muette où alors disait froidement que si il n'était pas content il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs... Mais que la qualité ne serait pas la même. Alors qu'elle vendait ses derniers paquets -à sa plus grande surprise- elle appela Grimmjow discrètement.

 _-Tu le connais lui là-bas?_

 _-Nan jamais vu pourquoi?_

 _-C'est un policier._

 _-On remballe._

Orihime s'empressa de tout remettre dans son sac et, avec Grimmjow, ils s'empressèrent de sortir. La jeune fille avait vu juste, les flics étaient là. Ils passèrent par divers chemins, et, alors qu'une sirène se fit entendre, une voiture de police leur coupa la route. Grimmjow partit dans une direction, la laissant seule face à cette situation .«Ils ne sont pas amis pour rien les deux.» pensa-t-elle. Elle se dépêcha de courir dans une direction complètement inconnue; Point négatif, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Mais alors pas du tout. Si elle devait se comparer à quelque chose, ce serait à un petit chien abandonné. C'était véritablement sa situation. Sortant de la ruelle, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une des rues principales et là elle comprit son erreur; Elle était a découvert. Prise de cours, elle décida de continuer à courir lorsqu'elle aperçue une petite boutique, vieillotte. La chose qui la marqua été la petite pancarte; 'Nous vivons dans un monde où la technologie règne. Nous vous faisons confiance. Stop aux caméras' La petite rousse s'élança dedans, prit un vêtement au hasard et vida son sac dans la cabine d'essayage. Heureusement elle avait prit une robe de rechange ainsi que des petites ballerines. Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans le sac et présenta ses excuses au petit commerçant en annonçant que le haut ne lui allait pas. Par chance, l'homme ne remarqua même pas son changement de coiffure et de tenue. Elle essaya de se tenir aussi normale que possible et avança sans but précis. Elle paniqua légèrement lorsque quelqu'un la siffla mais rien de plus.

 _-Mademoiselle t'es charmante! Ca t'dit qu'on s'parle autour d'un verre?_

 _-Non merci, je suis pressée._

 _-Allez... Fais pas ta timide! Tu verras j'suis un marrant moi, j'peux que t'plaire!_

 _-Je vous dis que je-_

 _-Un problème Mademoiselle?_

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'une voiture de police s'était arrêtée juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard que ces chers policiers la prenaient pour une victime. Bonté divine! Son frère serait-il sa bonne étoile? Elle se mit à pleurer et se rapprocha de la vitre ouverte, totalement paniquée.

 _-Je vous en supplie aidez-moi, je ne le connais pas et... et... Et il n'arrête pas de m'importuner! Il me fait peur!_

 _-Vous n'avez pas honte d''embêter une jeune fille?! On vous arrête, peut-être qu'une nuit au poste vous fera réfléchir!_

 _-Quoi mais je?_

 _-Pas de mais on t'arrête._

Elle vit un policier sortir et menotter le pauvre garçon. Tant pis pour lui, chacun pour soit. Le policier s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui présenta des excuses avant de continuer.

 _-Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on soit là Mademoiselle. Si il n'y avait pas eu une affaire de drogue dans le coin on-_

 _-De drogue ?! Vous les avez arrêté j'espère?!_

 _-Ils nous ont échappé, mais la prochaine fois on les aura._

 _-Je compte sur vous Monsieur,_ elle regarda son insigne avant de sourire _, Tosen!_

Ils partirent et la jeune ne cessa de sourire; Il était si simple de manipuler les hommes. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer en bus. Le trajet se fit sans encombre et elle rentra chez elle que vers 22 heure. A peine fut-elle devant sa porte qu'elle entendit des voix; Les deux égoïstes.

 _-Mais je te dis que- Orihime! Tu vois qu'elle va bien!_

 _-T'as l'argent?_

Elle claqua le sac dans les bras d'Ulquiorra et gifla Grimmjow. Quel toupet!

 _-Première et dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil. Tu étais censé être mon guide, je ne connaissais pas la ville et toi tu te casses sans prévenir? Connard, va! T'as de la chance que j'en ai dans le ciboulot parce que sinon je me serrai faite arrêtée._

 _-Ce n'est pas le cas alors-_

 _-Alors tout va bien? Espèce d'abruti. Je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec des flics! Si je ne m'étais pas changée j'aurais été fini et toi avec! J'ai dû simuler une agression pour sauver ma peau!_

Grimmjow s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille d'une manière féline. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui remonta le menton de manière assez brutale.

 _-Et alors quoi? Tu pensais que ça allait être simple? Que j'allais me faire coffrer pour une débutante comme toi? C'est chacun pour soi ma jolie. T'as beau être bonne, sympathique et marrante, tu ne vaux pas la liberté. Retiens-bien ça._

 _-En attendant, grâce à moi tu vas gagner du fric. Alors tu devrais mieux me considérer. Orihime arrêtée égale pas d'argent. Alors? t'as toujours le même avis à mon sujet?_

Elle vit le plus grand serrer la mâchoire avant de s'éloigner. Elle regarda Ulquiorra, qui portait toujours le sac, intimidée. Elle détestait se donner autant en spectacle, tout comme elle détestait manquer autant de respect aux personnes. Peu de gens connaissaient réellement le caractère de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle soit potiche, presque idiote constamment, Orihime était tout autre dès qu'elle était ne serait-ce qu'un peu énervé. Grimmjow venait clairement d'en faire les frais.

 _-Je pensais qu'on en aurait pour seulement 600 euros maximum. Je n'avais pas vu les plus gros paquets. J'ai pas tout vendu mais on en a pour le double, soit 1200. L'argent est dans les vêtements et les chaussures._

 _-T'es entrain de me dire qu'il ne te reste que cinq paquets à 20 euros?_

 _-C'est ça._

Ulquiorra sourit, appâté par le gain, et ouvrit le sac, vidant son contenu sur le sol. 1200 euros en petites coupures. C'était parfait. Il avait certes donné un gros stock mais il voulait avant tout tester la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à un si gros magot. Il ramassa quelques billets -équivalant à la maudite somme de 500 euros- et les tendit à la jeune fille. Il prit cinq cents pour lui et donna le reste à Grimmjow qui hurla de mécontentement.

 _-T'es sérieux là? Putain mec, j'suis pas d'la merde!_

 _-Tu savais qu'il y avait autant d'argents et t'as prit le risque de l'abandonner, t'as même pas pensé à prendre le sac. J'suis déjà bien généreux alors prends les et casses-toi. J't'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'toi._

Ulquiorra allait peut-être se mettre à prier en fin de compte. Sans cette maudite trahison, il ne serait jamais tombé sur la jeune femme. Il avait clairement eu une chance de cocu. Bénît soit ce jour. Grâce à cette fille, il allait devenir riche. Orihime Inoue était sa poule aux œufs d'or, et pour rien au monde il la laisserait à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **TsukiHara-chan ;** Bonsoir à toi! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te satisfaire! Les deux personnages me donnent du fil à retordre mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux!

 **KiyoteruSan ;** Je suis contente de pouvoir faire plaisir! Au final, tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre Haha !


End file.
